Finding Rainbow
by AnkouRavien
Summary: The Elgang needs money for a better future. It seems the only way to find money is using the unrealistic way...
_Repost from Elsword NA Forum~_

* * *

Hamel Capital, known as a city of water, is now known as a Go Green Town.

"Are you sure this town called Go Green Town now after we walked around here, Ciel?" Lu asked as she looks around her. Only a few trees, but most of the buildings are adorned with green decoration.

"I'm not sure, but that's what people said," Ciel answered, "The townsfolk are already insane."

"Like Add?" Lu chuckled at her own joke.

Ciel startles. "No please. That would be scary."

Lu puts her hand on her chin. "You're right."

They imagine the townsfolk are insane like Add. Hamel is going to be destroyed in no time because of many people's rage on fail experiments.

"And then Chung is going to do experiments with his Guardian," Lu continued her imagination.

"Okay, stop," Ciel hit Lu's forehead with his finger to stop her imagination, "We can't even afford to buy the cheapest cake. Let's just go home."

"Do you need ED?"

A white haired girl with a green dress approaches them. "Of course!" Lu shouted as she lends her hand, "Give it to me!"

Ciel pulls Lu away from the girl. "Please forgive her. Yes, we do need ED. Do you know some place for us to work?"

"Ciel! I don't want to work!" Lu protested.

The girl giggles at Lu's reaction. "You know, today is Saint Patrick's Day—"

"Who's Patrick?" Lu and Ciel asked, stopping the girl's words.

They regret their decision to ask immediately because the girl is now telling a long story about this Patrick.

"That's all," the girl finished her story, "Now let me continue on what I'm going to say. Today is Saint Patrick's Day. There's myth about a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"Alright, thanks," Ciel bowed down. The girl smiles and leaves them.

"You're right, Ciel! The townsfolk are already insane!" Lu shouted. She points the sky. "Just look! Where's the rainbow?!"

"Calm down. It's only a myth," Ciel sighed.

Lu poked Ciel's chest. "Ciel, look at yourself," she pointed Ciel's chest, "You're supposed to be dead, but I made a contract with you and now you can feel pain…"

Lu hits Ciel's chest with her fist, "…proving that you're alive. Is that a myth?"

Ciel stares at Lu, "Well, it's not a myth."

"Now I'll give you another question: are you sure that pot of gold at the end of the rainbow is only a myth?" Lu asked with a smile.

Ciel becomes speechless. _Is it a myth? Or is it real?_

"Let's tell the others!" Lu shouted as she pulls Ciel's hand.

* * *

"Hey, guys, listen to this!" Lu shouted when they arrived at Chung's castle.

Lu turned to silence. In the middle of the room, Eve is sitting on top of Add while playing cards with Elsword.

"Eve, get up!" Add yelled.

Eve hits Add's head with one of her drones. "You were trying to steal my core for the 100th time, so I give you a special prize: be my throne for a day."

Add moved his nasod dynamos to get Eve away from him, but blocked by Eve's drones. "I don't need the special prize!" he shouted.

Eve shakes her head. "It's your 100th time, so you must accept the prize."

"In case we really need money, we can sale Eve to the metal store," Elsword smiled.

Eve hits Elsword with her drones several times. "Eve! I'm sorry! It's just a joke!" Elsword apologized.

Lu sighs. "Guys, I have something important to tell you. Today is Saint Patrick's Day—"

"Who's Patrick?" three of them asked simultaneously.

Lu decided to ignore the question, "—and there's a rumor about a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"Let's find it!" Elsword shouted, feeling excited.

Add rolled his eyes. "What the hell? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Look at you," Ciel pointed Add, "You're here. Does that make any sense?"

Add narrows his eyes at Ciel. That was clearly an insult. "Yes. I'll mince you later."

Lu lowers her body to make an eye contact with Add. "Add, listen to me. You were trapped in a library, correct?"

Add nods slightly.

Lu poked Add's forehead and pointed it. "You were trapped in the past. When you finally escaped, you're in the future, which is now. Does that make any sense to you?"

"It… doesn't," Add muttered.

"Now I'll ask you another question: are you sure that pot of gold at the end of the rainbow doesn't make any sense?" Lu asked with a smile.

Add turned to silence. It doesn't make any sense, but the fact that he can't object it makes him feels annoyed.

Eve sighs. "The others are working, so I think only five of us and Rena who can do this."

Rena came out from the kitchen, bringing a pitcher of water for them. "Lunch time!" she smiled.

Lu's eyes widened. "Wha-What do you mean by lunch?! It's just water!"

"It's not JUST water, Lu. It's sweet water," Ciel said as he pats Lu's head.

Rena pours the water into a glass. "One glass for each person, okay? Don't be greedy."

Lu crossed her arms. "Why are we drinking this?"

"Our wallet is screaming in pain," Eve answered before she drinks the sweet water.

"Then why are we staying in THIS HUGE CASTLE when all we have is sweet water?!" Lu protested.

"Because this is Chung's home!" Rena smiled happily, "Better than staying under the bridge in Sander, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lu waved her hand, "By the way, Rena, today is Saint Patrick's Day—"

"Who's Patrick?" Rena interrupted.

Lu decided to ignore the question (again), "—and there's a rumor about a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Rena giggles. "That's just a fairytale, Lu."

Lu jumped to Ciel's shoulder from his back. She's sitting on it to make an easier eye contact with Rena. "Rena, you're here because your hometown is jeopardized by the weakening of El, correct?"

Rena tilts her head. "Yes. Why?"

Lu grabs Rena's shoulder. "El is JUST a gem, but for some reason it's really an important thing of this world. Is it a fairytale?"

Rena shakes her head. "No, it's not."

"Now I'll ask you another question: are you sure that pot of gold at the end of the rainbow is just a fairytale?" Lu asked with a smile.

"Well…" Rena just stared at Lu.

"It settles, then! Ciel, let's find a rainbow!" Lu commanded. Lu and Ciel went away to find a rainbow.

Elsword looks at Eve and Add. "What?" they asked in unison.

"We'll make a group of two. Let's go, Rena!" Elsword shouted as he pulls Rena's hand.

Eve and Add are glaring at each other. "I have no choice but to work with you because our leader said so," Eve said.

"Why do we have such leader?" Add murmured, "We need to change leader. Elsword can't be one."

Eve nods. "I agree with you this time."

* * *

Lu brings an empty perfume bottle to Fountain of Healing, a place to cleanse someone's mind and body. "Why are you bringing that thing? It's not raining, so let's just give up," Ciel sighed.

"I won't give up!" Lu shouted as she fills the perfume bottle with water from the fountain. She stands in front of the sun and sprays the perfume.

A little rainbow was made.

"And it's gone," Ciel said as the rainbow faded away.

"I'll keep spraying until pot of gold appears!" Lu shouted as she keeps spraying the air.

Ciel just stand there, waiting for Lu to give up.

* * *

Eve and Add are flying to Ruben. "I've never seen a rainbow before. Do you know how to see it?" Eve asked.

"The sun is behind us while the rain is in front of us," Add answered.

Eve nods. "So that's how."

They arrived at Ruben. "Look at the ground. It seems it just rained a few minutes ago."

"There," Add pointed a rainbow behind Eve.

Eve turns around. For the first time in her life, she sees a rainbow.

"It's beautiful," Eve commented. A new data has created on her brain: rainbow. "So, we were going the wrong way this whole time?"

"I think so," Add replied.

Eve slaps Add, "You fool!"

"Said someone who just know what rainbow is!" Add shouted as he rubs her slapped cheek.

"We're going to that direction!" Eve commanded as she flies to the rainbow, followed by Add.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsword and Rena are just walking around at Elime's Wave. The place is destroyed because of demon invasion, but it's still a good place. "The plant still grows," Rena smiled as she sits on the ground, looking at the waterfall.

Elsword sits beside Rena and looks up at the sky. "I wonder where that water comes from."

"Oh, look! Four leaf clover!" Rena shouted as she points a four leaf clover at the ground.

"Pick it up!" Elsword tried to pick the four leaf clover, but Rena slaps his hand.

"You can't!" Rena protested, almost in tears.

"It's expensive. Especially in Bethma," Elsword replied calmly.

Rena quickly picks the four leaf clover up for the sake of money.

Suddenly they see a rainbow. The end of the rainbow is right in front of them while the other one is in somewhere else. Elsword tried to step on top of the rainbow. "It's like a road," he said, still looking at the rainbow.

"Don't tell me..." Rena also stepped on the top of the rainbow. The two of them look at each other.

* * *

Lu and Ciel are back to the castle, drinking sweet water. "I want a cake!" Lu whimpered.

Someone slams the door. "We've been tricked by the rainbow!" Eve shouted as she slams her drones to the floor. Add just laughs at her.

Ciel takes the cards Elsword and Eve used before. "Let's just play something."

"I'm hungry…" Lu muttered.

"The winner gets the last glass of sweet water," Eve said as she looks at the last glass.

"I'm in," Add responded.

Ciel removed the jokers and gave the cards to the players equally. "We're playing Big Two."

"You need luck in this game. Interesting," Eve nodded.

* * *

Elsword and Rena walked on the rainbow until they reached the end of it.

 _You've got Pot of Gold!_

"We…" Rena touched the gold, "We did it!"

Elsword doesn't seem impressed by it. He's confused. "Rena, but…"

"Be happy, Els! We can eat now!" Rena smiled.

"I know, but…" Els looked at Rena's eyes, "…how do we bring it to the castle?"

Rena turns to silence. Els continued to speak, "I mean, we didn't plan to find this."

"Don't worry, Els," Rena patted Elsword's head. She takes out the four leaf clover. "This is a symbol of good luck. Everything will be fine! Trust me!"

Suddenly a bag fell from the sky.

Elsword hides behind Rena. "Okay, Rena, throw that four leaf clover away! Things are starting to scare me!"

Rena raised her one eyebrow. "You're not scared of demons, but you scared of this?"

* * *

Add cackled. "My calculation is always right!" he shouted as he takes the last glass.

"I want real food!" Lu whimpered while Ciel pats her back.

Elsword and Rena slam the door open.

"Guys! We found it!" Rena shouted happily. They put the bag of gold in the middle of them.

Eve examine the gold. "It's a real gold."

"How did you two find it?" Lu asked, feeling curious.

"It's a secret~" Rena winked.

Lu's eyes sparkled. "I want to buy a cake!"

Rena giggles. "Go on, Lu."

Lu takes some of the gold and pulls Ciel's hand. "Ciel, let's go!"

* * *

A dark brown haired girl walks toward the white haired girl who told Lu and Ciel about the pot of gold. "Hey, Daisy~ I have something important to tell you~"

The white haired girl, Daisy, turns her face to the brown haired girl. "Hey, Lucy. What is it?"

The dark brown haired girl, Lucy, whispered to Daisy, "You still remember when I told you to tell the story to Lu and Ciel?"

Daisy nods. Lucy moved away from Daisy, "Elsword and Rena just passed by, bringing a bag of gold."

Daisy laughs. "It must be from their hard work, Lucy—"

"No, Daisy," Lucy stopped Daisy's words as she shook her head, "I asked them about it and Elsword said they got it at the end of the rainbow."

"Probably Elsword is lying—"

"Elsword is bad at lying," Lucy stared at Daisy, "You know about that when the Elgang saved Hamel from demon invasion."

* * *

The rumors spread in Hamel quickly. Now the townsfolk are searching for a rainbow.

"Why are these people trying to find a rainbow all of a sudden?" Lu asked as she looks around her confusedly.

"I told you the townsfolk are already insane," Ciel sighed.

* * *

 _Yay~ XD Thanks for reading!_


End file.
